Fairy Tale
by Lioneh
Summary: 61/100: 'Fairy Tale'. Out in the cold snow, a lonely Genesis Rhapsodos nervously waits for the girl of his dreams. AU. Generith - Genesis/Aerith - One shot. 100% yaoi and cursing free. Genesis Rhapsodos non-yaoi one shot.


A/N: First off, this is a mostly AU story. It's got a few connections to the original FFVII thrown in there, but most of it takes place in a completely different world. Aerith and Genesis are both teenagers for a start. -giggle- Anyway, I'm not here to spoil you, so go ahead and enjoy my 13th Genesis Rhapsodos one shot! -dance-

**Disclaimer: Anything related to Genesis Rhapsodos, Aerith Gainsborough or Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix and not to me. c:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hands in pockets, a bitterly cold Genesis Rhapsodos paced under the awning of the church, shivering. Delicate snow flakes drifted through the chilly breeze, swirling around his face and brushing against his pink cheeks. His red leather jacket was zipped right up to his chin, in an attempt to keep out the frigid temperature of the icy weather. Accompanying this was a black and red striped scarf, which Genesis had secured tightly around his neck before he had left. He was almost regretting coming here, but this _had to be done_.

With a gloved hand, the redhead brushed the flakes of snow from his heavy black jeans onto the concrete ground, watching them melt as they came into contact. His bright aquamarine eyes darted about nervously beneath his chestnut bangs, wide and alert with emotion. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this! _I don't know how on earth I built up the courage…_

"Pf-ft…a-asking h-her…" Genesis mumbled in a less than audible tone, fidgeting. The snow continued to drift past the seventeen year old boy's face, floating around in a peculiar fashion. He let out a mournful sigh, beginning to wish he had just _stayed inside._

But…he knew he couldn't.

He had promised _her._

"W-will…she ever c-come?" the teenager whispered, feeling his cheeks turn a little warmer. _I know she will…_

Genesis scuffed his sneakers on the ground, pulling at his scarf to make it a little tighter. Just as he was looking down, a quiet voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Is that y-you…Genesis?" A girl of about sixteen with pretty green eyes and long brown hair stepped up under the awning beside the redhead, smiling a little. A cute pink ribbon adorned her hair that pulled back into a twist, matching her light pink scarf that was positioned snugly around her neck. Wrapped around her was a white, fluffy jacket, complete with fur trim around the collar and sleeves. Dusting the snow off her own pair of jeans, she looked up at Genesis with curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh…y-yeah." Genesis nodded shyly, feeling his cheeks burning. _She's here now…I can't turn back and just leave… _"I'm g-glad you came, Aerith."

"D-did you want to c-come inside?" The girl, known as Aerith Gainsborough, motioned towards the door, stepping over and gently pulling the handle.

"Y-yeah, thanks. It's freezing out here…" Genesis took hold of the handle from Aerith, opening the large door to the church to let Aerith inside. "After you."

"Oh," Aerith giggled, smiling. "You didn't have to."

Genesis just let a nervous smile appear on his face as the girl stepped inside, trying to calm his butterflies that were fluttering about in his chest. The redhead followed Aerith into the church, gently clicking the door closed behind him.

"So much warmer in here." Genesis murmured, unzipping his tight leather jacket.

"Mmhmm." Aerith nodded in agreement, placing her scarf down on one of the pews. "So how have you been, Genesis?"

"Alright, I suppose." He shifted about nervously on his feet, itching to just _ask her that question._ "What about yourself?"

"Not too bad…" she said gently, gazing back up at him. "You look nervous. Something you wanted to say, or…?"

Ducking his head slightly out of embarrassment, Genesis blinked a few times, trying to regain his composure. The redhead nodded a little bit, unable to restrain the smile that formed on his face. "Y…yeah."

Aerith nodded, stepping a little closer to Genesis.

"I'm all ears, then."

Gulping, the youth stooped down onto his knees, gently taking hold of Aerith's delicate gloved hands. She gasped, looking down at Genesis Rhapsodos with wonder. He looked back at her with longing in his eyes, his cheeks tinged a shade of pink. With his recognisable lopsided smile, Genesis readied himself to ask the fateful question.

"Aerith…I was wondering…if…you'd like…to go out with me." Without a stutter, the redhead finally let slip the question he had been holding back for months. Aerith's forest green eyes widened, a blush tainting her own cheeks. Genesis looked into her eyes, his smile broadening as he gave her hands a little squeeze. Aerith managed a little smile back, still astonished at what Genesis had just requested.

"Uhh…" she stuttered, stumbling over her words. _…he…he just asked me out!_

"I know…it's sudden," Genesis lowered his head a little, trying to ease the tension.

"No, no…it's not that. I…just can't believe it."

Genesis looked back up at her, hope reaching its way into his soul. With a quiet giggle, Aerith nodded her head with agreement, trying to pull Genesis back to his feet. Still having his fingers between hers, the redhead stood up, now looking down at Aerith instead of up. Genesis then drew her close, slipping his arms around her waist. With a smile, Aerith went redder, complying with the redhead's hug by reaching her arms around his broad shoulders.

It was then that Genesis could feel the familiar sensation rushing through his left shoulder, surrounding his shoulder blade and pushing at his skin. _No…why…does this have to happen _now?

He held Aerith close, squeezing his eyes shut and making his best attempts to cease what was about to happen. Try as he might, the redhead gasped in pain as _something_ burst from his left shoulder, sending a shudder through his entire body. Aerith felt his movement, looking up at him with eyes of worry as Genesis just buried his head into her shoulder, holding her tightly.

"Genesis…are you…alright?" She whispered, feeling his heart beating faster and faster inside his chest. She let her hands fall, attempting to release from the embrace so she was able to get a better look at him. Her right hand brushed past his back, gently moving over something soft as she let go. Genesis felt her shifting, and allowed her to step back as he tried his best to hide what he possessed. _Aerith…I'm so sorry…_

"Genesis?" She said quietly, stepped back a little bit. She looked down, seeing a small, black feather drifting slowly towards the ground through the still air of the church. Lifting her head up, she let out a gasp as she saw a _single black wing_ extending from the redhead's shoulder. With a hurt face, Genesis tried his best to tuck his wing close to his body, keeping his head staring at the church floorboards.

"I'm…sorry…" he stammered, resisting the urge to massage his left shoulder to ease the discomfort. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself than what he already had, but it was a little late for that.

Aerith kept her distance, finding it difficult to keep her gaze on Genesis. _A…wing? _

"I know…you…only like normal guys…don't you?" Genesis mumbled, turning to the side to try and make his silken wing a little less obvious. "It's alright…bit difficult to fall in love with a monster…isn't it?"

Aerith shook her head, her mind a mess of thoughts and emotions and she tried to figure out what she was meant to say. She looked back up at him, seeing the pain and distress on his face and the elegant jet black wing that drifted along behind him as he began to walk towards the church door. _He's…not…_

Staring at the floor, the seventeen year old made his way towards the entrance to the church, not wanting Aerith to have to see his true self any longer.

The girl with green eyes shook her head again, breaking into a run that left her trying not to trip on some of the broken floor boards. She flung her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him tightly as he looked down at her with shame.

"Will…a kiss from the princess…prove you wrong?" Aerith whispered, staring up into his saddened blue eyes. She slowly angled her heard upwards, closing her eyes and bringing her arms closer around his shoulders as she gently pressed her lips against his. Genesis felt his cheeks go profoundly red as she kissed him, his eyes full of wonder at how someone could love him so unconditionally. _Especially her…_

Just as he was about to speak when she was done, Aerith put her index finger to her mouth as a signal for him not to talk.

"Genesis, you'll…never be a monster to me." She whispered, smiling back at him.

"You're an angel."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So there you have it! :D I thought this was really sweet in the end, considering it took a couple of revisions and rewrites in order to get the finished product. I'm quite happy with how this turned out! -giggle fit- As you saw, I kept the church theme going, I also kept Gen's wing and monster thing in there and Aerith liking 'normal' people. Yeah. So I hope you enjoyed it! I seriously need to write some more stories…I've been in a block lately XD; 87 one shots left to go, I think!

By the way, this story was inspired by two artworks from deviantART :D Just remove the spaces...  
- htt p://lioneh. devian tart. com/art/ Care-for-a-date-my-princess -104090485  
- htt p://bethany -sensei. deviantart. com/art/ The-Frog-Prince-100785243

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
